


I don’t know what to name this.

by bribrifeefee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also on Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: My Tumblr is bribrifeefeeSend me an ask or something.





	I don’t know what to name this.

He opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Huh. This was different. He tried talking, but found it difficult. Alright then. He looked around again, looked like he was in a field. He stood up with difficulty. He could make out some people not that far from him.

He huffed as he made his way over to them. They looked a bit odd for humans, but they didn’t seem to harmful. He felt someone grab his arm.

_Hi._

Oh, this was new.

 _Hello_ , he answered back. He felt joy emanating from the person.

_I’m Tris. You are?_

He frowned. He didn’t know what or who he was.

Tris must of sensed his confusion because he heard. _You must be new then. You’re name will eventually come to you. If you don’t like it or never remember it, you can always choose your own._

‘That felt oddly like a game,’ he thought to himself. ‘Eh, might as well.’

 _What are we?_ He sent back to Tris.

 _Zombies, I think._ She replied.

Huh, he didn’t feel different. Well, except for the slight sluggishness he felt.

 _Cool._ He looked to the direction of the arm and smiled at Tris.

 _Yeah, and we get to communicate through touch. Some of the older ones don’t even need to touch others._ He felt the joy spill fill from her. He started to feel that same joy. _Come on. He felt her pull him away from the field. There’s plenty of food sources this way and our species is always in need of food._

He frowned. _Why?_

He watched Tris shrug as they entered a forested area. _Something about our bodies no longer being able to store food normally._

She eventually let go of his arm. He took the opportunity to look at what he could see in the forest. There were a bunch of birds flying around, a few squirrels here and there, and a deer that ran away with the group’s approach. Hmm.

He nudged Tris. _Robbie._

_Huh?_

_I think my name’ll be Robbie._ He grinned. _Robbie the Zombie._

Tris chuckled. _Robbie the Zombie, who knew. It suits you._

Robbie giggled. He thinks he’ll like it here. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is bribrifeefee  
> Send me an ask or something.


End file.
